Kencan
by amka
Summary: Dengan raut muka bahagia, Kise membuka gawainya dan membuka aplikasi kirim pesan "Garis". Dia kemudian membuka group chat dengan hanya tujuh member di dalamnya dan mulai mengirim pesan.


Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

WARNING: OOC, Typo

.

.

.

Dengan raut muka bahagia, Kise membuka gawainya dan membuka aplikasi kirim pesan "Garis". Dia kemudian membuka group chat dengan hanya tujuh member di dalamnya dan mulai mengirim pesan.

Semenya Bakagami/Kagami/Kagami-kun/Kagamicchi/Kagami Taiga/Kaga-chin (6)

Kiseee Ryouta ^^

3.13 pm Aku akan nge-date dengan Kagamicchi minggu ini~

Kise menunggu balasan dari anggota group chat-nya dengan berseri-seri. Seandainya dia ada di dunia shoujo manga pasti akan ada efek-efek bunga-bunga dan kerlap-kerlip di sekelilingnya.

Aomine

3.13 pm OI!

Kuroko Tetsuya

3.13 pm Kise-kun, aku mengawasimu

Akashi S.

3.14 pm Ryouta, meskipun aku tidak berada di Tokyo tapi aku bisa memantaumu

Mucchin

3.14 pm *Murasakibara mengirimkan sebuah meme yang berisi tokoh anak-anak terkenal dengan caption: "Cukup saya pantau, sekarang waktunya sleding."*

Midorima Shintarou

3.14 pm Kise, bukannya aku ingin tahu kencanmu dengan Kagami tapi minggu ini Gemini harus didekat Cancer atau kau akan mendapat sial

Kiseee Ryouta ^^

3.15 pm Eeeeeeh Midorimacchi nggak adil ssu. Kau kan sudah mendapatkan jatahmu minggu lalu, aku mau nge-date dengan Kagamicchi hanya berdua (T3T)

Aomine

3.15 pm Benar

3.15 pm Waktumu sudah minggu lalu Midorima!

3.15 pm Minggu ini harusnya aku yang nge-date dengan Kagami

3.15 pm Kise, enyah saja kau ke kutub utara

Kiseee Ryouta ^^

3.16 pm Aominecchi, aku menang janken kemarin jadi minggu ini waktuku dengan Kagamicchi

Kuroko Tetsuya

3.16 pm Minggu ini gilirannya Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. Mungkin kau harus belajar agar tidak harus remidi ulangan harianmu agar kau bisa ikut janken

Kiseee Ryouta ^^

3.16 pm KUROKOCCHI~ (/^^)/

Aomine

3.17 pm Oi Tetsu, kenapa kau malah membela Kise daripada aku

Kuroko Tetsuya

3.17 pm Aku tidak membela siapa-siapa, memang itu kenyataannya

3.18 pm Tapi Kise-kun, kalau kau berbuat macam-macam pada Kagami-kun, kau tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini

Akashi S.

3.18 pm ^2

Aomine

3.19 pm ^3

3.19 pm wwwwww mau dosa tapi takut ngakak

Midorima Shintarou

3.19 pm ^4

Mucchin

3.19 pm ^5

Kiseee Ryouta ^^

3.19 pm TT_TT

3.20 pm Kagamicchi pasti akan baik-baik saja bersamaku ssu

Akashi S.

3.20 pm Untuk menjamin keselamatan Taiga, aku akan mengirim bodyguard kepercayaanku denganmu

Kiseee Ryouta ^^

3.20 pm Akashicchi

Midorima Shintarou

3.20 pm Aku rasa itu tidak perlu Akashi, aku kebetulan sedang tidak sibuk jadi aku bisa menemani Kise

Kuroko Tetsuya

3.21 pm Aku juga sedang luang Akashi-kun

Aomine

3.21 pm Aku juga

Mucchin

3.21 pm Aku tidak bisa ikut tapi aku bisa menyuruh Muro-chin untuk mengawasi Kise-chin

Kiseee Ryouta ^^

3.22 pm Kalian semua jahat ssu

"Kesel bat gue."

Kise yang awalnya sedang bahagia karena akan menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan pujaan hati sekarang menjadi bete dan kesel. Dia rasanya ingin left saja dari grup terkutuk ini. Tapi kalau dia left dia nanti tidak akan mendapatkan asupan yang biasanya disediakan di grup ini. Biasanya pengasup paling banyak berasal dari Kuroko karena dia satu sekolah dengan Kagami jadi dia bisa lebih banyak mendapatkan waktu dan kesempatan untuk diam-diam mengambil gambar Kagami tanpa sepengatahuan orangnya. Lagipula tidak sembarang orang yang bisa masuk ke grup Semenya Bakagami/Kagami/Kagami-kun/Kagamicchi/Kagami Taiga/Kaga-chin ini. Hanya orang-orang terpilih dengan rambut warna-warni tidak alay yang bisa masuk ke grup ini. Kise dengan masih mengerutkan kening kening melihat gawainya yang berbunyi memberikan notifikasi ada pesan masuk baru. Mungkin ini masih teman-teman pelanginya yang merancanakan akan menguntitnya dan merusak kencannya dengan Kagami tapi mood-nya langsung terangkat kembali ketika melihat siapa yang memberinya pesan.

Kagamicchi :*

3.30 pm Kau mau besok aku tunggu di stasiun atau langsung di tempat?

Dengan secepat kilat Kise membalas pesan Kagami.

Kiseee Ryouta ^^

3.30 pm Aku akan menjemputmu Kagamicchi, Kagamicchi bersiap-siap untuk berdandan saja~

Kagamicchi :*

3.31 pm Siapa yang berdandan Kise bodoh!

Kiseee Ryouta ^^

3.31 pm Kagamicchi kawaii~

Kagamicchi :*

3.31 pm Y

Kiseee Ryouta ^^

3.31 pm (*'3'*)

.

Kagami mengerutkan keningnya melihat pesan balasan Kise yang terakhir. Dia memutuskan untuk read saja dan tidak membalasnya lagi. Akhir-akhir ini setiap akhir pekan pasti ada saja member dari gen pelangi yang mengajaknya keluar bersama. Dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia juga merasa agak senang karena dia jadi ada kegiatan selain bermain basket sampai terkapar. Dengan Kuroko dia bisa pergi ke tempat-tempat wisata tradisional Jepang dan juga mempelajari kebudayaan nenek moyangnya. Dengan Kise dia bisa menyalurkan salah satu hobi terpendamnya yaitu shopping, tapi dia harus sangat hati-hati agar tidak khilaf dan uang bulanannya habis sebelum waktunya dan membuatnya hanya bisa memakan mi instan diperkaya MSG sampai ususnya buntu. Dengan Aomine dia bisa bermain basket one-on-one dan mengasah skill-nya, meskipun dia belum bisa menang melawan Aomine tapi sedikit-sedikit lama-lama menjadi bukit. Kagami merasa peribahasa yang digunakannya salah, maklum dia hanya pernah membaca peribahasa di bawah buku tulis Cahaya Bumi waktu dia masih SD. Pokoknya intinya lama-lama dia pasti akan bisa mengalahkan Aomine. Dengan Midorima dia bisa menambah nilai-nilai akademiknya di sekolah dengan benda-benda ajaibnya. Kagami harus mengingat-ingat untuk bertanya dari dukun mana Midorima mendapat barang-barang itu agar dia bisa mendapatkan pencerahan dalam mengerjakan ulangan atau tugas dari gurunya. Dengan Murasakibara dia bisa berwisata kuliner mengunjungi tempat makan-tempat makan kekinian yang sering muncul di feed-feed Instakilogram anak-anak muda zaman sekarang. Dengan Akashi yang suka dengan kemewahan dan biasa membeli tas seharga satu milyar, Kagami bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang kaya yang kekayaannya tidak habis sampai sepuluh turunan. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memakan makanan seukuran atom yang bagi Kagami hanya sebagai pengganjal gigi yang harganya bisa dibuat beli nasi lalapan sepuluh bungkus.

Dan yang mengejutkan adalah dia sangat menikmati waktunya bersama mereka meskipun sebelumnya yang ingin dilakukannya adalah memberi mereka sundulan kalau bertemu dengan mereka. Dia jadi tidak merasa jones lagi harus di apartemennya selama malam Minggu dan menonton acara malam Minggu yang biasanya malah jelek menurutnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa acara akhir pekan malah jelek-jelek tapi acara di hari-hari sekolah malah bagus-bagus yang tidak bisa dilihatnya karena tugas-tugasnya. Jadi dengan adanya para generasi pelangi yang mengajaknya keluar membuatnya tidak harus merasa menjadi manusia paling sengsara di malam Minggu yang berdoa hujan turun agar semua orang bisa merasakan penderitaannya lagi. Dan kali ini dia akan keluar dengan Kise, model rambut kuning hiperaktif yang mungkin titisan Spongebob dan anak ayam itu ke mall untuk berburu diskon. Dia mungkin harus mengecek uangnya dulu habis ini.

.

.

.

A/N: apakah kencannya kise dan kagami akan berjalan lancar? Tunggu di chapter dua yang mungkin tidak akan update XDD

Ini kayaknya nggak bakal aku lanjutin untuk dekat-dekat ini karena perkuliahan masih agak sibuk karena praktikum dan sebentar lagi juga mau uas. Dan nanti kalau uas udah selesai aku mau ngelanjutin yang udah ada dulu deh XD

Maaf ya selama ini harus hiatus beberapa bulan, kalau nggak salah terakhir kali update September apa ya? XDD ini juga ada waktu dikit sebelum harus ngerjain laporan dan tugas-tugas lain lagi jadi nulis ini aja karena kangen nulis juga XD Dan untuk yang komen menanyakan update selanjutnya, aku nggak abandon ceritaku kok, pasti kalau ada waktu dan ide pasti akan langsung aku lanjut deh :) entar waktu liburan semester bakal update seminggu sekali deh diusahain. Terima kasih ya yang selama ini masih ada yang baca, meskipun komennya nggak aku bales karena nggak ada waktu tapi aku baca kok dan terima kasih untuk komennya XD jangan bosen-bosen ya :)


End file.
